What You've Always Known
by Siephe
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke's thoughts about a certain blond hair boy. Lots of fluff! Sort of plotless really. A tad of shounenai. Set in the future.


A short, plotless fic for ya! It's a oneshot. Might be a bit corny, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to write something badly on my new laptop that just arrived today, so here's the result. Sorry for the spelling errors, I'm writing this story in HTML, since this laptop doesn't come with WordPerfect scowls. How can it NOT come with WordPerfect! Waah! Anyway, it's not too bad like this, and I don't mind it so bad, I just miss the spellcheck. Well, anyway, read and enjoy!

Oh yeah, it's all in the POV of Sasuke here and what he thinks. The style is sort of different than what I normally do, but that's alright... right?

**Warnings:** A bit of Shounen-Ai here. Nothing bad.

* * *

**What You've Always Known**

Sometimes, just sometimes, I wonder what if things weren't like this. I wonder what if I never knew you, what if we had never met, I wonder then what things would've been like. And truthfully, the thought terrifies me. In fact, it just might beat how much it had terrified me the day Itachi had killed my family. It's weird, but it's true.

To tell you the truth, all this time, when there were all these people just staring at me, all these people wanting me, I never cared for them. They wanted just what was on the outside - they never really wanted to know what was on the inside. But you, you were different. You didn't care what the hell I looked like. All you wanted was to get to know me - to know me, digest me and then chew me and spit me out and come out the victor. And you showed it. And it's weird, but I was grateful. It was like in all this confusion, all these times where all these people didn't want to offend me, you didn't care, you just treated me... like normal. And I was thankful, though I didn't show it. Yet, dispite that, you knew it. You knew me, from inside to out.

And the most important thing, you never gave up on me, no matter what. Even when I left you and this village that you loved so much, you never gave up on me. It had hurt you so much when I left, and it had left a scar on me, a painful reminder about how I had caused you so much pain. Even now, I regret all the years I gave up - all those years I could've been with you, grown with you. I never realized just how much you meant to me, until it was too late.

What can I say? You take my mind away from all my troubles, you make me want to smile, and just live my life. There's just no saying just how much I owe you.

I guess I'm just happy that you accept me, and forgive me for all the bad things I've done, all those times I've hurt you. Then there are those times when I wonder why you're like this to me, and what did I do to deserve you, because I don't remember doing anything good. And sometimes, at night, I wake up wondering if this is all just a dream - if it's just all part of my imagination. But then I see you, and you're real. You're so real it hurts. Hurts more than those times we go sparring.

I watch you laugh and joke around with everyone, and I smile, secretly of course. You seem so cheerful and lighthearted, sometimes I wonder if you even know the definition of pain, but then I remember all those times... And of course that secret of yours. Yes, that secret that makes you hated amongst the villagers, who don't even know what they've lost. And sometimes I don't understand why you would still want to protect them, to give them your love.

But maybe... Maybe that's what draws you to me... I don't know. It's all so very confusing sometimes...

"Eh... Sasuke? Are you finished brooding yet?" I blink. Outwardly, I scowl, but inwardly, I'm smiling.

"I'm not brooding, usuratonkachi," I say.

"Mmmhmm, and pigs will fly and nest in my hair and lay purple eggs that hatch into bowls of ramen," you retort. I want to laugh, but I can't. You would just give me a weird look. "Anyway, Kiba's having a party tonight and he wanted to ask you if you wanted to go." I watch you smile amused.

"You mean he said he didn't care if you asked me or not," I correct you. You grin.

"Yeah, yeah. So you goin' or what?" I don't do parties. I don't enjoy the thought of getting dead drunk, and socializing with a bunch of loud teens. It's just not me.

"You should know the answer, dobe." It's more affectionate, the way I say dobe. I wonder if you notice that.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't hurt to try right?" Your grin is infecting. If I hadn't mastered this passive face a long time ago, I would be smiling at the moment. "Well, I have to go over to Tsunade-baa-chan. She said she had something to tell me. Later!" You start to bound off.

"Naruto," I call out, surprising myself. You turn around to look at me. "I'll come." It was hard keeping my surprise off of me. I didn't expect to say that. But, I think you did. Because you just smiled at me, like you knew what was going on in my head and said: "Great, I'll see you there." and left.

It's strange really, how everytime I get this feeling when I see you. It's really weird. I don't understand it all that well, since I'm not all that great with emotions. But you seem to understand.

People underestimate you. They see you as an idiot, as a moron and a klutz, but they don't see the real you. Sort of like me. I guess that's what draws us together. I guess it's because we understand each other so well.

Later on, as I'm sitting in the den of Kiba's house, I realized, as I'm watching you talk to Sakura (resulting in her hitting you, might I add), I think I know why I'm feeling these feelings. I think I know why, all these years, I wanted to be with you. It was so simple, that even the most blind could see it.

As you catch my eyes, I realize, you've known it all along. You've known what I've been feeling. I guess that's right. Though nobody thinks it, your eyes can see into the very depth of one's soul. You know what's going on around you - on the surface and within. Maybe it's the senses you might've gotten thanks to the demon that's inside of you.

I watch you leave Sakura and walk towards me - your eyes never once leaving me. You sit down next to me, taking my drink away. I don't really care. I'm not a big fan of beer anyway.

"You realized it, bastard," you tell me, a grin in your eyes.

"Realized what?" My eyes narrowed.

"Don't play all innocent with me, Sasuke - it's not you." That's true.

"Well then, if you know I realized it, then tell me what I realized." I retort.

You grin, stretching like a cat. "You realized that you love me, you bastard."

I snort. "Yeah, you're pretty confident aren't you?"

"Of course I am. It's true after all. Besides, that's one of the reasons why you love me. Cause I'm me. Right?" You're grinning like a fox now.

I don't reply. I didn't think it was possible, but your grin grows bigger.

"But you want to know a secret?" you whisper in my ear, "I love you too."

I blink. And I shudder at your breath on my ear. You get up, ready to rejoin the party. You take one step."

"Naruto," I say, just loud enough for you to hear, "you're right. I do love you." Surprisingly, it was easier to say than I thought. It was easy to say those three words, easy to admit that he was right.

"I'm glad to hear it Sasuke, glad to hear it." With that, you leave me sitting here. But I don't feel alone. Quite the opposite. I feel as if I'll never be alone again, no matter how far I am from another person.

Yeah dobe, it's true. I'm in love with you. But I guess you've always known that.

* * *

Fluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf! All hail the fluff! 


End file.
